Left Behind
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: It has more than one meaning. Marty/Stefano. Alex/Gia.


**Author's Note: Made by WAZZZUUPP and I. XD**

**Pairings: Marty/Stefano Alex/Gia.**

* * *

_Left Behind._

_~M~_

It was the middle of the night and Marty was walking around the circus because he couldn't sleep. After an hour of pure boredom he decided to go see if his cannon buddy was maybe awake so that he could have some company. He walked up to Stefano's cart and knocked.

Stefano was dusting all the knick knacks and prizes for Circus Zaragoza that they'd won time and time again, especially with Alice (Alex) leading them to their victories. And what was even better was that Vitaly was back in the game.

The sea lion couldn't be filled with more glee. Well not until he heard a knock and what was more gleeful than a visitor?

"I'm-a coming!"

A couple of seconds after he knocked he heard the response I'm coming. "Thank you..." Marty sighed in relief to himself. He was immediately filled with joy to know that his buddy was awake and that he was going to have some company.

Stefano slid the door open and a wider grin came to life on his face. "Marty-a!"

"Yo Stefano man, good to see that you're awake. It was getting pretty boring out here in this whole circus wagon all on my own." Marty said.

"It is-a good to see you too!" The sea lion nodded.

"So can I come in?" Marty asked with a grin.

"Of-a course-a!" Stefano stepped aside.

Marty walked inside and was once again astonished by all the trophies, knick knacks, and all of the other random things. "Man I don't think I will EVER get used to the amount of things in your cart Stefano, there's just too much!"

"Thank-a you Marty! We-a needed some place to put the trophies!"

"So what's a sea lion like you doin up this late?" Marty sat on the spin-able chair, one arm over the top part of it behind his head.

"Was just-a polishing!" Stefano answered cheerily.

"Sounds real fun!" Marty said sarcastically. "So it's been a while since we actually just talked. What's going on with you? Got anyone special in your life?" Marty asked suddenly, wanting to get down to it but also not wanting to give himself away too much too soon.

"Special? What-a do you mean by that?"

"You know man a girl. Or guy whatever you're in to…I don't judge." Marty waved a hoof.

"Oh. Well-a no. I do not-a have one of those-a." The sea lion answered.

"Oh, well uh sorry to hear that." No he really wasn't. "So Stefano what do you want to do?" Marty asked as he got up to start wandering around the cart, looking at all the trophies and things.

"Oh I don't-a know. What-a were you thinking of doing-a?" The sea lion watched the zebra browse around.

"I don't know man. We could just hang in here and talk or go outside. Or if you're tired I could just leave and let you sleep…"

Stefano was still smiling, his cute little face still excited on having a guest. "No that is-a okay! We can hang!"

"Cool! What you been up to lately? You know besides being shot out of a cannon."

"Just-a resting." The sea lion smiled, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah that's really all I've been doing too. Hasn't really been much to do lately you know." Marty said while continuing to walk around the cart but something was different now. He seemed focused on other thoughts, his conversation being hollow and full of no purpose but to build up to something better.

"Well we are-a between shows-a. It is a time-a to rest." Stefano nodded, setting a knick knack on his bedside table.

The zebra really wasn't into the conversation at all, changing the subject almost every few sentences. He had something big on his mind. "Hey Stefano what would you do if you loved someone but didn't know if they loved you back?" Marty asked

"I would-a let them know." Said the sea lion. "That is-a the only way for the love-a to be returned." He said expertly.

Marty sighed.

"What is-a wrong Marty? You look-a sad." Stefano frowned at his friend.

"...Stefano I-I uh...listen I uh have certain...feelings for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-I kinda…love ya!" Marty then looked down, ashamed and worried that he just ruined a good friendship.

But that was not the case. The oblivious sea lion that was not a seal just grinned wide. "I love-a you too!"

Marty just stood there wide mouthed. And finally after just standing there speechless he found his words. "Are-are you serious?" All that worrying for nothing?!

"Yes-a!"

"No way! Oh man this is crack-a-lackin!" Marty ran over to Stefano and wrapped his hooves around him. "Stefano I am so glad you feel the same way. You have no clue how long I've been wanting to tell you! I just never could find the courage and if you didn't feel the same it would have ruined our friendship or something!"

"I love-a all my friends!" Stefano hugged back, what he said making the zebra blink twice.

"Wait what!?" Marty asked shocked.

Stefano hugged the zebra tightly, thinking nothing of it.

Inside Marty was cursing up a storm.

A million things were going through Marty's head at once. He didn't know what to say or think. All he knew was that he was hurt. With tears in his eyes he ran out of the cart as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was going and didn't care who saw him running and crying through the night. All he cared about was the fact that he had opened up to the sea lion and the darn thing thought nothing of it!

"Marty-a?!" The sea lion exclaimed, not knowing what happened.

Alex had been laughing with Gia when he saw his friend dash by. He frowned. "Marty...?"

Gia was shocked as well.

Marty just kept on running and running not stopping for anything. He had heard his best friend call for him but he didn't care, he just kept running.

"Marty!" The lion ran after him.

After running for who knows how long Marty reached the edge of the woods. He didn't even mean to go here, the woods had been where he would go to to think so he guessed it was just the place his brain knew and it was where it took him. He sat down behind a tree and just panted trying to catch his breath. He tried to think but he couldn't so he just sat there panting and sobbing.

Alex meanwhile was panting too as he looked left and right through the woods. What the heck why was his friend running away? Marty never cried. Something must have happened...

So the lion took it as his duty to help his best friend get through whatever because Marty always helped him out. He wouldn't make the same mistake he did in Africa.

Alex started to run on all fours. He ran faster that way, tracking the zebra's scent.

Marty was sitting there still sobbing. He then heard his friend calling his name in the distance, so he immediately went silent not wanting to be seen like this and didn't really want to talk to anybody.

"Marty?! Marty..." the lion called worried through the forest.

Marty heard Alex calling for him but continued to be dead silent. He forgot though that Alex was a lion and could smell him.

Soon Alex was able to sniff out the monochromatic steed, coming through some bushes. He sighed in relief as he found his best friend. "Marty!"

Marty didn't hear his friend go through the bushes so when Alex emerged it shocked Marty. "Ah!" Marty exclaimed falling over. After righting himself Marty asked "What are you doing here Alex?"

"Are you okay? You ran off!"

"I'm fine. And yeah I ran off but that don't mean you got to come running after me." Marty said with an attitude.

"I was worried about you..." Alex frowned.

"Well don't be!" Marty half yelled.

"Marty-"

"Just go Alex! You don't know how to help no one anyway!" After calming down a minute, knowing he'd crossed a bit of a line, Marty just sighed. "Look I'm just going through some things man and I want to deal with it by myself."

Hurt kind of, the lion still nodded. "Okay...but be back by midnight. That's when the penguins are moving the train again. Don't want you to get left behind."

"Yeah thanks..." Marty mumbled looking down at the ground.

Alex shook his head, really not wanting to just leave Marty out here. "Are you sure you want to be alone? I'd rather stay with you to make sure you're-"

"ALEX!" Marty yelled through tears getting annoyed that Alex won't listen.

"..." Alex stopped talking, even more hurt as he looked away. "...Alright. Alright...just...stay safe okay?" He took one last look as he jogged off back to the train.

"Man." Marty sighed realizing he had hurt his best friend's feelings. "I'm sorry Alex." Marty said to himself.

The zebra just sat there looking up at the sky, and eventually dozed off.


End file.
